


叛逆期（下）

by huhisoa



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa
Kudos: 3





	叛逆期（下）

是范丞丞。

操。

妓女、妓女，后头的黏腻还没清理，迈腿牵扯火辣辣的疼，牛奶顺着黏成几缕的发丝淌，房间里像幽密的空谷回放黄明昊的声音，经久不息地提醒着他刚经历一场胡乱的性事，妓女、妓女。王琳凯恨得几乎要把牙咬碎，嘴角和后头都疼，憋屈得没处发泄，他看着范丞丞仍旧那副彬彬有礼的形象站在门外，手里捧了束玫瑰，诡秘的红在黑西装衬印里格外娇艳。

哈，还来玩这套。

后头不留情面的酸痛冲昏王琳凯头脑，他把范丞丞标上始作俑者的称号，拽着人衣领用胳膊肘直直撞把他撞进屋。范丞丞看着王琳凯和屋内一个狼狈样，打了几十遍腹稿的开场白还没说出来，非一般的待遇让他疼得冒泪花，捧花的手跟着软下来。

罪名全堆到来人头上，王琳凯非但没有歉意，还感到了作恶人的快感，他在心里嗤笑了一声，靠近范丞丞脑袋伸舌就勾到耳洞孔，虎齿像刚刚黄明昊碾过敏感点似的，咬着范丞丞耳垂那点软肉，手却探到裤底摸。

“少他妈给我装乖了，想搞老子不是？让你搞个够。”

范丞丞被突如其来的状况搞蒙了，一边推着王琳凯说别闹，一边不舍得弄痛他，推拒的手尴尬地悬空。王琳凯发了狠，赔得倾家荡产的高定西装也扯，半推半纠缠间染着玫瑰和古龙水香气的外套都被扒下，仅留的衬衫遮挂不住身躯。范少爷家里头富，富养出副养尊处优的好脾性，也养得皮肉细腻，颈间两点痣缀在领口末端，往里瞧去就是一片旖旎风光，跟小情人的打闹耗费他不少精力，嘴唇胸腔一起喘，明晃晃地勾人。王琳凯对男人没什么兴趣，视线一晃也不由得经了乐子，嘬唇吹出声轻哨，去舔净白颈间的痣点，半吮着嚼咬那块皮肉。

“没看出来啊范少，你这身可比大胸妹会勾多了”

这声范少喊得范丞丞云里雾里，他在王琳凯这儿碰了不少钉子，软的硬的都有，这声是个傻子都能听出来的嘲讽，范丞丞给喊愣了，正想着这声范少后面的意味，王琳凯的手就已经摸到了他裤头里。

“…王琳凯你别闹。”

“老实点，不是喜欢我？”

刚被激起无名火的范少被这一句扼死反抗的心，手掌几度攥紧又松开，他挣了挣手，拳头重重捶到身侧的墙，他不知道发生了什么，一向淡漠的瞳孔晃动着，玫瑰花瓣散满脚边，想来又是演出原因，王琳凯换了发色，满眼的粉。警告多少遍染发伤身都没用，范丞丞闷着气，蜷指攥进王琳凯的发丝，扯得后者疼得嘶声，范丞丞看着被迫仰面的贝斯手，低头重重吻上他涂满劣质唇彩的唇。

“是啊，喜欢你。“

喜欢到你想干什么都行。

后半句连同无奈和纵容都吞进肚里，对王琳凯的行为默许，范丞丞收了所有反抗任他胡闹着乱撞进来。

没有润滑剂俩人都疼，出门精心打扮的装束成了笑话，碍手碍脚的西装裤被扒到一半，只露出半截屁股，他不知道看起来瘦瘦弱弱的王琳凯哪来的这么大力气，把他抱起来一下下操，屁股里头的异物做着活塞，生涩又怪异，痛和快感逼得他低低呻吟，催燃更多情欲。

这场性事谈不上爱，王琳凯木然地想，他的下半身很爽，但不至于冲昏头脑，性跟秉持恨意的惩罚挂钩，心理恶感多于快活。范丞丞比他操过的妞都要会夹，肏狠了腿根还不住地打颤，一米八的大个子被自己制服胯下，王琳凯油然而生一种征服感，他看着那副扭曲的脸，不管他现炮友是疼还是爽，他屁股里还夹着黄明昊射进去的东西，精液淌过腿根，王琳凯把身下人想成爱过的前女友某某，硬涨的几把一下下杵开那未被开扩过的后头。

操、

范丞丞没经历过这些，心里直骂疼。他搞男都是当top，栽到王琳凯手里是个意外，粗鲁野蛮的性爱疼得他把嘴唇都咬白，无处可放的手揽着王琳凯的肩，身躯跟着挨肏的动作不住耸动。凌虐般的单方性交持续许久，直到王琳凯射进范丞丞体内，气喘吁吁地把人放下来，范丞丞被他搞得腿发软，贴墙靠都站不住。

王琳凯蹲了下来，掰开范丞丞咬得死紧的嘴，黑色甲面没进湿热唇舌，恶意像条沁毒的黑色小蛇缠绕，让他夹着指间的软舌搅动，看涎水不受控制地淌过指根、嘴角。

“下回叫上你兄弟，玩儿三人行？”


End file.
